Inútil
by DarkAussie
Summary: Siempre supe que yo era diferente, pero nunca pude aceptarlo, la realidad me duele pero ¿sabes? me siento bien porque me siento...Humano.


**¡Hola Gente! Bueno aquí estoy yo, trayéndoles mi primer Fic, ojala les guste ^^**

**Advertencias... no se xD Quizás una que otra escena de violencia y un lenguaje levemente grosero, pero por ahora nada fuera de lo común :D. Todo el fic está narrado con el POV de Duncan.**

**DISCLAIMER: Total Drama Series no me pertenece, pertenece a Teletoon y a sus respectivos Creadores (ni idea de cómo se llaman ¬¬').**

* * *

_"Porque el que puede, puede, y el que no puede, simplemente no debe"_ Siempre pienso en ese refrán, ahora que me doy cuenta de que yo siempre pude, pero jamás quise, es como cierta energía negativa que hay en mí, que siempre me obligo a ver las cosas de una manera diferente al resto, aunque tengo la certeza de que yo cambié, nunca supe si fue para bien o para mal.

Son momentos como este los que me hacen desear no haber nacido, solo basta con mirarme para darse cuenta de que no soy más que otro _inútil_ en el mundo, solo otra causa más de la sobrepoblación, en otras palabras, una autentica mierda; Recuerdo cuando era más joven, por lo menos en ese entonces servía de mal ejemplo.

Ahora, estoy aquí, sentado en la esquina de una habitación oscura, tan oscura que ni siquiera puedo ver mis propias manos, no me he movido de aquí en por lo menos 2 días, estoy bien acá, estoy seguro que esto es mejor que afuera, sin duda mucho mejor.

-_La cena Jonhson_- Dijo una voz, proveniente de una rejilla luminosa, con ese tipo de luz que te puede cegar en menos de un minuto, lanzaron un plato metálico y luego la rejilla se volvió a cerrar, dejándome solo otra vez.

¿Estoy en una especie de centro de tortura? Bueno, es algo parecido… ¿Un centro de estabilización mental? Quizá después de esto termine allí… ¿Reformatorio? Ya quisiera yo.

Por si no has podido adivinar, estoy en la cárcel estatal de Toronto, Duncan Johnson, un preso más de los miles que hay allá afuera, creo que todos lo veían llegar ¿No? Claro, todos menos yo mismo… eso pasa cuando estás convencido de que "cambiaste" tu forma de ser o simplemente cuando tienes el ego por los cielos.

Confinamiento solitario durante 3 días, no sonaba tan feo cuando lo dictaba el juez, no quiero ni imaginar los siguientes 39 años y 362 días que me quedan por este lugar.

¿Es injusto?, claro que sí, he visto por la TV casos de asesinos que han sido condenados a 4 o 5 años (otra prueba más de que la TV miente) ¿Y yo?, 40 años y un día por un delito que ni siquiera cometí, pero ya me cansé de gritarlo, el primer día acá fue un griterío espeluznante, grite tanto que perdí la voz, la garganta me arde y no me permite digerir es mierda que oso llamar comida…, Me hace extrañar la comida de Hatchet.

Hablando de eso, ¿Sagas de Drama Total? Para mí no son nada más que sinónimo de mierda, creo que desde ese entonces en adelante mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados y todo termino, bueno, como es ahora. ¿En que estaría pensando cuando entré a ese intento de Reality Show? Bueno, era eso o estar todo el Verano en el reformatorio… pero la conocí a ella, aunque no se si eso es bueno o malo.

Apoyé mi cabeza contra el muro y cerré los ojos, la migraña que tengo es horrible y el hambre es agotadora, solamente queda dormir, debí haber dormido menos de una hora, el resto me la pasé soñando, soñando con los ojos abiertos; Suspiré, traté de concentrarme en la idea del sueño, pero no funcionó, una luz destellante se abrió frente a mí y me cegó por completo, una luz mucho más grande y brillante que la anterior… sin duda, era la puerta. ¿Tan rápido habían pasado 3 días?

-_Ven acá_ - Dijo un policía, tomando mi brazo izquierdo y levantándome a la fuerza- _es hora_.

Me arrastraron hacia un pasillo largo, mi vista es un poco borrosa y no puedo distinguir bien, pero sin duda es un pasillo, un pasillo lleno de celdas. Muchos presos me reconocieron, me decían cosas no tan lindas que digamos, cosas muy crueles. Nunca he sido una persona cobarde, pero debo admitir que ahora tengo un poco de…miedo.

-_Mira Jake, ¿No es ese el tipo de la Televisión?-_Dijo un reo, apuntándome con un cierto rechazo en su rostro.

-_Deja ver…. Verdad, es el tipo de la TV_.-dijo su acompañante, el cual me escupió en el rostro, me molestó, fácilmente le podría haber roto la mandíbula a golpes, pero estoy aprisionado por los policías y no tengo las fuerzas para corresponderle- _Eso es por engañar a Courtney baboso_- Se pasó, esta vez se pasó.

-¡_Tú que sabes de yo y Courtney hijo de…-_No pude terminar, un guardia posó su mano contra mi boca y me giró lo suficiente para dejar de ver a ese idiota.

Odio que la gente hable de ella, odio que la gente hable de nuestra "relación", sé que quizás nunca fuimos la mejor pareja del mundo, sé que fue mi error lo que paso con Gwen, sé que me comporté como un completo estúpido con ella… sé que fue mi error dejarla ir, Por lo menos nos queríamos ¿no? Ha quién engaño, somos demasiado diferentes, tanto como para llegar al punto de ser incompatibles; Ella, con un futuro asegurado, proveniente de una familia adinerada y de buen prestigio, una persona inteligente y astuta. Y yo, un delincuente analfabeto, cuyo único futuro siempre fue vivir del vandalismo… ¿Diferentes no? Yo diría que demasiado, dicen que los opuestos se atraen, bueno, si es verdad, pero no duran mucho tiempo. Pero este no es el tema del que quiero pensar ahora, ya lo he pensado lo suficiente… creo.

En fin, me llevaron al final del pasillo, celda número 514, al lado izquierdo, es fácil de recordar. Desde los 15 años he estado en celdas, tanto de la comisaría como del reformatorio, pero nunca había visto una como esta, oscura, sucia y con un olor que fácilmente le haría llorar los ojos a cualquiera.

-_Está será tu celda Jonhson, estarás solo durante los próximos días, hasta que te acostumbres al entorno del lugar_ - dijo el guardia lanzándome contra el suelo, no me puedo quejar, después de todo no tengo derecho a contestarle, tengo más que claro que cualquier cosa que haga acá me puede costar hasta la vida- _Mejor mientras más rápido lo hagas._

Se fué, solo otra vez, me recosté sobre la cama, el colchón pareciera estar lleno de piedras, sin duda eso no ayudará mucho al dolor que tengo en la espina, cerré los ojos, tratando de conseguir el sueño, sueño que no llega.

-… _Maldito sueño_-dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello, a que he llegado, ¡estoy hablando solo!

En la pared contraria a mí se encuentra una ventanilla, protegida con 4 barrotes y un vidrio de seguridad, es lo único que me conecta con el exterior, veo el cielo, es de noche, de esas típicas noches de verano donde el cielo está lleno de estrellas y el clima es casi perfecto… ¿Me pregunto que estará pasando en el exterior? Son 4 barrotes que me separan de la realidad que debería estar viviendo ahora, 4 barrotes que me alejan de ella.

Pero ahora que pienso bien las cosas, no me debería preocupar tanto, después de todo, siempre he tenido que afrontar las cosas por mí cuenta, nunca tuve a nadie, en mi familia era ignorado yo siempre fui la "oveja negra", la vergüenza del apellido Johnson, nunca me molesto, sé que era verdad, pero siempre me dolió en lo más profundo de mí interior.

Igual soy un ser humano ¿saben? Tengo sentimientos, tengo mis desventajas como también tengo mis virtudes, yo también siento.

Es difícil enfrentar la soledad, especialmente cuando nunca antes había estado solo

No importa, por lo menos me tengo a mí mismo.

Aunque esté solo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Okay, sé que Duncan está demasiado OoC, pero hay razones para que sea así, razones que iré mencionando en cada chapter de la historia.**

**Bueno…, pueden dejar sus opiniones, sus consejos e incluso sus amenazas de muerte en los Reviews; pero en buena onda ¿Si? xD no se preocupen que conmigo todo es bien aceptado ^^.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
